Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation
by TeenyTinka
Summary: A mandatory CPR class must be had, and unfortunately, Ino just had to get the second most idiotic classmate as a partner: one Inuzuka Kiba. There's no way she's letting him put his nasty doggy lips on her. AU *An informative, educational story as well!*


**Summary: Just your usual average CPR class.**

**A/N: An AU story, but in the Naruto universe? The characters are about 13, maybe 12ish? 14? Well, they're definitely what one would consider middle schoolers. Rated T for one bad word lol. It's not even really a bad word haha  
**

**I think Kiba and Ino would make a very cute couple :) We were in class learning CPR one day and a few classmates of mine were arguing and I got this idea because it seemed like the exact type of thing that would happen.  
**

**Then I thought... why not make an informative story that's also KibaIno?! And voila! This was born! ****Anyway, I hope you enjoy :))  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters and am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

* * *

Sakura grinned wolfishly at Ino, her emerald eyes alight with mischievousness that one did not regularly see on her face. Uncomfortable with her stare, but not willing to give in to her curiosity, she crossed her legs and took the end of her golden ponytail, pretending to search for split ends (as if there would be any). Sakura's infuriating grin only grew, and she leaned closer to Ino, invading her line of sight so that she could not ignore her.

Ino huffed in annoyance and spun on Sakura, "Do you have to be so annoying? Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

She laughed at Ino and returned to her original seat on the ground, her face delighted that she had achieved her goal, "You know exactly why. Hope you're ready to pucker up, Ino Pig."

Ino's lip curled and she turned away, perfectly aware of the doom that was to befall her, "There won't be a need to pucker up Forehead. No one's going to kiss these lips."

And she meant it too. There was no way she was going to let any of those immature prepubescent boys touch her, lips, hands or anything else. She had been dreading this day since an upperclassman told her of the obligatory CPR classes held that year. Under normal circumstances, she would be all for the class had the guys been the charming and sexy upperclassman. Or Sasuke. But since he moved at the end of the last year, she was stuck with the immature boys of her year. And the choices were unsatisfactory. Of all the boys she had dubbed partially attractive, or having the… _potential_ to be attractive, none were particularly kiss worthy. Naruto was just… bleh. And she was absolutely positive she didn't want the taste of salt ramen lingering in her mouth. Same with Chouij. A kiss from him would be like kissing the ass of a giant pig. She absolutely refused to kiss Shino. No matter how clean or attractive or gentle he was, she would _never_ touch him with a ten foot pole even. Bugs were her enemies. And pigs would fly before she _kissed_ someone who kept bugs in their hair and pockets. She could just imagine him leaning down to provide the air she would need, but instead of air, bugs seeped through his lips and her mouth filled with bugs instead. Just that thought alone had her shivering in disgust. The other boys weren't even in contention.

If she were to pick one guy she might consider, it would be Sai. He was new and he barely talked, but it was his pale and mysterious composure, almost similar to that of Sasuke that intrigued her. She wondered what a kiss from him would be like. It sent shivers down her spine thinking about it. So she decided he would be the best pick to have. But she knew if she had reached that conclusion after careful consideration, so had the other girls.

"Hey Forehead. Who do you want to give you CPR?"

Sakura rose a brow and made a face, as if just the thought was enough to disgust her.

"Are you kidding me? With these unclean boys? I refuse."

"You can't get out of the class, you know?"

An evil smirk appeared on her face, "Of course I can. I'm Tsunade's apprentice. I asked her for a pass and she agreed, as long as I learn from her later today."

Ino glared at her, annoyed that she was able to get the easy way out. Just because Sakura had told Tsunade that she wanted to become a nurse, the woman had doted on her and personally decided to train her. "That's not fair! You're leaving me here to suffer by myself?"

"All's fair in love and war Ino dear."

She dropped her face onto her knees, fake crying at the injustice of it all. She just wanted to go home and avoid this after school assessment. Sakura just laughed at her predicament and went on to talk about how she wished Sasuke were still around and how funny it would have been to watch the millions of girls fight to get him as a partner. Tuning her out and looking around, Ino realized she wasn't the only girl who felt uncomfortable with their current predicament. In fact, a lot of the girls looked pretty uncomfortable and many of them had settled on their side of the gym floor, preferring to stay at as far a distance until it was absolutely necessary. She hadn't noticed it before, but some of the girls were even blushing and poor Hinata, bless her soul, was trembling in the back, trying to remain small and invisible. It would probably be her first kiss. Hell, it would probably be the first kisses of almost all the girls. At least Ino'd gotten hers out of the way years ago, so it wouldn't be that great of a problem, but she could sympathize with the other girls. It'd be a pretty traumatic first kiss having to kiss one of those boys.

Interested in the other side of the spectrum, she turned to stare at them. A few of them looked bored, as if they'd rather do better things with their time while there were a select few who looked hungry, like they were ready to eat a meal or something. She was disgusted and hoped she wouldn't get any of those boys.

"Girls, boys. Single file." Iruka walked in with a clipboard and a plastic doll and his voice boomed through the room, the sound echoing off the walls. "I'm going to pair you off."

She could hear a bunch of girls titter nervously behind her. Their fears most likely doubled with the revelation that they would not have a choice in who they got. Meaning any of them could get CPR from Ramen Breath Narutard or I-Shower-Once-A-Year Kiba. Reluctantly, she stood up and followed the other girls into position, glaring as Sakura bypassed the forming line and headed straight for the teacher.

"Traitor." Ino hissed at her.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and Ino watched helplessly as she spoke to Iruka and then left in a flurry of pink, but not before giving Ino a smug look.

"Pay attention." Iruka called the class back to attention after rumbles of dissatisfaction (especially from Naruto) emerged when Sakura was allowed to leave. "As you all know, today is the day you all learn to use CPR."

She watched him place the doll on the ground, chest up and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she heard a boy's comment on how it was a male doll and how Iruka would be kissing a male. She wanted the day to end already.

He continued, undeterred by the chuckles and snorts.

"CPR stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, and the goal, as you should all know, is to get someone breathing again by giving them air forcibly through the body. You see, breathing is an involuntary action. It's done instinctively. You don't need to tell your body to breath; it just does. So when breathing stops, something is definitely the matter. It can also be used to restart a stopped heart." He knelt on the ground in front of the doll. "It's important for you guys to know how to help someone. This is a useful trait needed to be learned for any emergencies, do you understand?"

A chorus of yes's erupted in the air and satisfied, Iruka picked up his hands and called for their careful attention. For the next fifteen minutes, he carefully explained the logistics of CPR, where to put your hands, how to provide air for the people, proper methodology and whatnot. Ino paid careful attention, knowing this was important, but she bristled angrily when a boy further to the left snickered when Iruka put his lips on the dummy. How immature.

She leaned back until she could see the idiot. Big surprise. It was the Inuzuka kid. The only guy who could match Naruto's loudmouth habits, idiocy, and immaturity. It was idiots like him that made classes like this unbearable. Was it too much to ask for them to be serious for one frickin day? It wasn't too difficult to watch a teacher give mouth to mouth now was it?

"Could you shut it please? _Some_ of us are trying to learn." She hissed at him, narrowing her blue eyes in an attempt to intimidate.

He leaned back as well, saw who was speaking and his lip curled, revealing a sharp fang, "Could _you_ shut it please? _Some_ of us are trying to have fun in a boring class."

Her irritation spiked and she grew angrier still when she saw him smirk once he realized he had succeeded in annoying the blonde. Ino leaned back further and trained her eyes on him, making sure each word had a bite to it.

"If you think this class is so boring, why did you even bother to show up? Go back to your savages in the wilderness and catch some live prey. I'm sure that's gotta be more interesting to you."

Kiba opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it and faced the front, a pink hue on his cheeks. Triumphant, Ino turned back to the front just in time for Iruka to stand up with his clipboard and address the students. Great, she had missed part of the demonstration. And all because of that idiot Inuzuka.

"I'll let you practice with your partners, but by the end of class, I'll assess your CPR and you'll receive a grade for it. I hope you were paying attention." At that comment, he turned with a disdainful look toward several of the boys, and they cringed, realizing they had no idea what he had even said. Ino hoped Kiba was one of those boys. He deserved to fail.

Iruka looked at his clipboard again, "When I call your names, find your partner, find a spot on the floor and practice. And remember, this is not an excuse for you guys to make out with each other. I want you to focus on CPR, got it?"

"As if anyone would _want_ to make out with those idiots…" Ino muttered under her breath. Apparently, it wasn't muttered low enough because a few of the girls giggled and a couple boys turned red.

Iruka cleared his throat, and when the noise died down, he started calling out names. Ino stood impatiently, worrying as a couple of the better boys were taken. With each crappy boy that wasn't taken, her fears would grow, but she tried to keep calm. She could make it work with whoever she got, she hoped.

"Sai and Hinata."

And with that, her last hope went down the drain. Only idiots were left and Chouji. There was no way this could be a successful class.

"Ino… and Kiba."

Was the world out to get her or something? She got the frickin' number one most immature guy after Naruto! She couldn't believe her luck. She took back what she said about Chouji. She would rather kiss a pig's ass than let Kiba put his lips and hands on her. There was no doubt he wasn't thinking about the responsibility of CPR and was only excited to get to snag a kiss from a real, live breathing girl and not some dog. She almost gagged thinking about that. She forgot about his dog. His dog probably licked his face all the time! She didn't want doggy germs all over her face! Ino's hands clammed up and she turned to Kiba who had an equally disgusted look on his face.

"Sensei, I can't work with her." He shook his head and hands rapidly, backing away slowly while Akamaru whined in agreement.

"And why not?"

"She wears way too much perfume; she totally reeks! My nose is too sensitive."

How dare he! Ino turned fully to him, hands on her hips and a snarl marring her otherwise pretty face, "Look who's talking Mr. I Shower Once A Year. You think I smell? Take a whiff of yourself."

The class erupted into laughter and once again, Kiba's face turned red, whether out of anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. Nor did she care. The surprised look on his face at her outburst did give her satisfaction though. He probably hadn't expected her to lash out at him that way.

"Kiba. Ino. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to figure out how to work this out. No partner changes. Now get to practicing."

Dragging her feet angrily, she shuffled forward, not even bothering to see if Kiba was following her. There was no way she was going to get a spot far away from everyone else. She wanted to make sure everyone could easily see what he may do to her, so she made sure she was situated in the middle of the gym. Getting on her knees, she became vaguely aware that Kiba was standing next to her, not quite sure what to do.

She rose a brow at him, "Well? Get on your back. I _know_ you weren't paying attention, so I'll go first and show you how it's done."

Kiba's lip was curled but he laid down anyway and put this arms to the side while Ino tried to think of a way to teach and perform the maneuver at the same time.

"Do you know anything at all about CPR?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Sure I do. It can't be too different from giving CPR to a pup."

Ino's face scrunched up, "CPR on a dog? Gross. I hope you brushed your teeth this morning."

A lopsided, cheeky grin formed on his face, "I guess you'll hafta wait and see."

Ino glared at him, "And I guess _you'll_ hafta find a new partner cuz there's no way in hell I'm gonna kiss your dog lips if you didn't brush. Hygiene is a necessity Inuzuka."

Kiba snarled, "Look. Can we just get through this already? The more time you spend bitchin' and yappin' your mouth, the more time we have to spend with each other. If we get through this now, we won't have to deal with each other anymore."

He did have a point. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner she would no longer have to associate with the dog boy.

"Fine. Lay down."

He laid back down and stared impassively up at Ino, waiting for her to do her job. She tried to imagine what Iruka-sensei had shown them and how and where he placed his hands and she attempted to mimic the position.

"That's not where they go."

She barely glanced at him, "Oh yeah, smart guy? Then where do they go?"

"On the breastbone. It's for cardiac arrest mostly, so dontcha think your hands should go on top of where the heart is?"

She stared at him, rather surprised he knew the answer to that.

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged, an action that was a bit obscured because he was laying down, "I told ya I did CPR on the dogs." A little smirk came on his face. "It's kinda the same thing as CPR on humans."

"So you already know how to do CPR?"

"Pretty much."

It was surprising to say the least. She hadn't expected that. She always believed him a slacker who didn't ever do anything but goof off with Naruto and Chouji and play with dogs.

"Why don't we switch? I didn't catch all of the demonstration, but since you know what to do, you could teach me."

Kiba sat up and a fake look of surprise came on his face, "What? The Great Princess wants lil' old _me_ to teach _her_?"

"Shut up, mutt. This is a one time thing."

"Yeah yeah. Lay down."

She went on the ground, but gave him a scathing glare, "You better not try anything funny Kiba. I'm a trained martial artist and can easily hurt you."

He rolled his eyes and continued anyway, ignoring her comment.

"Whenever you perform CPR, you need to check to see if the person is breathing. Call an emergency room as soon as possible. But the point is to help them in any way you can until the ambulance comes."

"Then you tilt the chin up to open up the airway." He proceeded with the maneuver, carefully moving Ino's chin backwards. She watched him carefully with renewed interest.

"Looks like dog boy isn't so dumb after all."

He smirked, "I've never been dumb. None of you just gave me a chance. Well, that and I'm lazy."

She closed her mouth, feeling a bit guilty. It was true. She had never given him a chance to show what he could do. She had always just assumed he was one of the four dummies of the class and that he was probably failing like Naruto was.

He placed his hand right in between her chest, onto the breastbone. "Since the person isn't breathing, you need to press down on their chest. I only use fifteen for dogs so I'm not really sure."

"It's thirty," Ino chimed in, "I heard him say that."

"Okay." He pressed down lightly, to show the motion.

"What's after that?"

"If the person still isn't breathing," he moved closer to her face, one hand hovering above her nose and the other holding her chin, "you block the nose and give like two breaths watching to see if the chest rises with each one." He paused, studying her face to see how she was reacting, "Uh... Well you get the gist of it, right?"

She smirked, "What? Not man enough to finish the job?"

He shrugged but backed off, sitting up straight, "Well I figured there was no need to. Besides you were the one who threw a hissy fit and didn't want me to kiss you anyway."

She looked away, slightly embarrassed at her actions. She had overreacted. Big time. "Okay, I know what I said but it's fine. I don't care anymore."

He gave her a look of confusion and Akamaru whined next to him as well, "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. It's not a big deal. We're doing CPR."

"Okay if you say so." He leaned back down and held her chin and pretended to hold her nose. Ino knew what was coming, and she kept telling herself that it wasn't a real kiss or anything. Just CPR. But for some reason, she felt her hands start to get clammy. What was she even nervous about in the first place?

His face was inches from hers and she could feel the breath from his nose fanning out onto her face. She stared at Kiba, waiting for it to come, but then he stopped. His nose twitched, and she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He let go of her face and turned around rapidly, sneezing loudly into the air. The people closest to them momentarily stopped and stared. Wiping his nose with he sleeve, he rounded on her, "Yer damn smelly perfume! Why do you have to wear so much?"

She opened her mouth angrily, affronted, but then Iruka clapped his hands loudly to get all of their attentions. "Alright everyone. Come back to the front and stand next to your partner. I want one line front to back."

Everyone scrambled up to their feet and rushed to the front, ready to get it over with.

Ino glared at Kiba. "For your information, my perfume smells wonderful."

He pulled a face and let out a short bark of laughter, "Yeah. Wonderfully awful."

She jabbed him with her jagged elbow, enjoying his yelp of surprise, "Whatever dog boy. Just make sure you don't sneeze when we're being evaluated."

The assessments began and went on, and Ino realized she got lucky out of many of the girls. The girl who had been paired with Naruto looked like she was about to vomit. Chouji damn near ate his girl's face. It was a cringe worthy scene. Ino didn't doubt she'd be scarred for life. Sai was a perfect gentleman, barely making contact with Hinata's lips. But several other boys just didn't know what they were supposed to do. And a couple of the girls were just too shy to make lip contact with the boys. The poor girl who got Shino ended up getting a bunch of bugs in her mouth because he had been embarrassed and accidentally lost his control. Ino shuddered to think that that could have been her. Kiba may have been annoying, but he definitely knew his stuff. And he wasn't as disgusting for sure. She had gotten lucky.

"Alright Kiba. Ino. You're up next. Ino, you'll demonstrate. Kiba, you'll be the victim."

He laid down and gave her a slight nod of encouragement. She placed her hands over his heart, just like he had shown her and pretended to give a few light compressions. She counted out thirty carefully before leaning down to listen to his heart. She could hear Kiba's heart beating at a slightly more rapid pace. Then, she lightly pressed his nose with one hand and held his chin upward with the other. She tried to ignore his blank stare and the stares of all around her. Lightly, she placed her mouth slightly open against his, pretending to give two breaths before lifting back up and listening to his heart. She ignored his pink tinged cheeks, and she tried to ignore the way her lips were tingling slightly.

Pulling back, she turned to Iruka, "If he's not breathing still, I do thirty more compressions and two more breaths."

He nodded and smiled, "Good! Kiba, Ino, you passed. You're dismissed."

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she turned to a grinning Kiba and gave him a huge smile and high five. She stood up and helped Kiba get to his feet. They walked out of the gym together, Ino grinning from ear to ear. Who knew Inuzuka would help her get an A?

Kiba cleared his throat obnoxiously, "Ahem. So I guess you owe me a pretty big thanks, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at the pompous face he was making, but he was right. She probably wouldn't have been able to pass had he not given her all those tips. "I guess you were kinda useful."

He grinned, "Kinda useful? Actually, I think I saved your butt from getting a failing grade!"

"Whatever dog boy!"

"Admit it. I'm actually smarter than you think."

"As if." She rolled her eyes again. She would never admit that. Besides she didn't doubt it'd only be a matter of time before he did something utterly stupid again and she would regret her words. But she did owe him a thank you.

She turned to him and gave him her most genuine smile, blinding baby blues and all. "Thank you for your help Kiba. I appreciate it."

His eyebrows went up in surprise and he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks turned slight pink again. Akamaru barked knowingly, as if privy to some little secret.

"Uh, no problem."

She smiled, nodding, before turning on her heel and beginning to leave in the opposite direction. "Well then. See you around, Kiba."

"Yeah, see ya around, Ino."

* * *

**If I was wrong about any of the information here, please let me know, okay? I want to be accurate, but I might not have heard my teacher very well and gotten something wrong so if I did, please tell meh, okiedoke?**

**If there are typos and/or grammatical errors, please forgive me. I didn't revise. XDD  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
